


Love is over rated

by eye_eat_milo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, College AU, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, besties at war, in later chapeters, lots of smut, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_eat_milo/pseuds/eye_eat_milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Isnt interested in love.<br/>Never had it<br/>Doesnt want it.<br/>But when she meets two people from her past, her whole world gets turned upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cute boys and coffee shops

_I can tell by your eyes that you’ve probably been cryin’ forever_   
_-Rod stewert, i dont wanna talk about it_

* * *

 

 

Darcy gasped waking up in a cold sweat, only to find herself wrapped in some strangers arms.  
She silently plucked his arm from her waist, getting off the bed and collecting her belongings, including the 500 dollars on the bedside drawer.  
She quickly drove to the nearest public bathroom getting dressed in her pyjamas, wiping off her smeared make up and tears before driving home, sneaking into her bedroom and crawling into bed  
She was just nodding off when a very pissed off peter walked in.  
"What?"She groaned covering her face with the pillow when he switched the light on.  
"Where the hell were you!?"He scolded folding his arms and she sighed.  
"Out, go away."She mumbled from under the pillow.  
"No, you take off in the middle of the night than you come back like you hit the jackpot!Where are you going and how do you keep getting so much money?"He asked snatching the pillow off of her.  
"Fine, i got another job across town in a stupid pizza place.I clean the shop at the end of the day, they pay big bucks to keep my mouth shut because of all the bugs, rats and other disgusting crap lying around.  
Happy?”She lied and watched her baby brothers face shift into a look of guilt.  
"Oh.You coulda told me sis."He whispered sitting next to her at the edge of the bed.  
"I know, but you know how tony gets when he thinks we need him to provide for us, it took him two years to accept rent from howy."She pointed out and he nodded.  
"I get it.But you know you can trust me with stuff right?"Peter asked softly and she nodded.  
"I worry sometimes, you come back looking so sad."He explained his eyes boring into hers and it broke her heart.  
"I know petey, but im fine."She lied smiling softly,  
"And bedsides, that pizzeria would make anyone sad."She joked,he smiled back before leaving.  
She turned on her said, crying herself to sleep  
again.

_howard senior shoved tony out of the way as the tween tried desperately to shield his baby sister from their father._   
_"You look here boy!"Their father sneered glaring down at tony._   
_"Im the man of the house, your nothing!I can do and say whatever the fuck i want.And right now, im gonna punish your sister for not cleaning the house properly!"He snapped._   
_"Get the hell away from her!"Howard jnr shouted, trying to shove their father away._   
_"You little shit!"He hissed throwing howard jnr to the side like a rag doll._   
_He dragged darcy by the hair down the hall to his bedroom._   
_Her brothers thought she was getting whipped by their fathers belt like they would._   
_Oh how she prayed that were true._

"Hey Dar, wake up."Howard whispered shaking his sisters shoulders.  
"Im sorry, I wont do it again i swear!."she sobbed, her brother wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her as she cried.  
"H-howy?"She whimpered pulling away slightly.  
"Its me D, Ive got you."He said softly, pulling her back into his embrace and stroking her hair.  
"Im sorry, i woke you up."She sniffled wiping her face.  
Howard swatted her hands away, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheeks.  
"Dar, Ive got you.Im your big brother."He smiled softly.  
 _’where were you when i needed you?’_ her mind screamed but she just smiled softly and nodded  
"Well Tony made breakfast, and his Canadian girl toy made some ‘snickerdoodles’ "He imitated in a thick Canadian accent as he slipped out of her room.  
Darcy sighed rolling off the bed and quickly got ready for the day.

She walked into the dining room to see a huge buffet of food waiting on the table.  
"What the hell happened?"She asked Peter who had his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
"Morning youngin’s this is sally."Tony greeted, his arm around a blond barbie looking girl who had a wide smile on her face.  
"Morning, Its nice ta’ meet you."She smiled in a thick Canadian accent.  
"Ah."both peter and Darcy said in sync, now understanding howard.  
"I made some waffles, eggs, bacon and caramel filled snickerdoodles."She said excitedly and The two younger siblings looked to each other before piling up their plates.  
"Save some for me."Howard scoffed joining in.  
Darcy looked across the table and smiled to herself.  
Tony and howard were talking science, peter was talking to sally, thanking her for everything.  
"You ok small fry?"Tony asked , his mouth full of bacon.  
"Yup, im gonna take my food with me tho.Gotta run."She smiled standing.  
"Okay, see you later."Tony smiled, she walked over hugging tony and peter.  
"See you there."She said stealing the peice of bacon howard was about to put in his mouth and shoving it in hers, smirking at his ‘HEY!’

She arrived at the shield institute and ate the rest of her food before walking over to the library.  
"Morning Darce."Jeremy smield from behind the counter.  
"Hey J."She replied sweetly  
She walked down the asiels looking through the various non-fiction books, trying to find the one she needed for her lecture when she settled on an old world war 2 vet biography.  
She felt eyes on her as she read through a book and glanced around when she saw a blond guy duck and pretend to read a book and she raised an eyebrow looking back to her book and moving around the asiels.  
She could feel his eyes on her again and slammed the book shut, looking up and her eyes locked with deep coblat ones.  
The man ducked his head shyly, offering a small smile, blushing slightly.  
"I-uh. hi."He offered, scratching the back of his head and walking over to her.  
"Hi."She replied raising an eyebrow.  
"Im Steve, Steve rogers."He greeted offering his hand.  
"Darcy stark."She replied shakeing it.  
"I- uh, saw you come in and..uh, i just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to get some coffee at the cafe?"He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets shyly.  
She looked down to her book, up at him and he wore such a cute, shy smile that she hadnt seen on anyone (Except peter when he was trying to talk to girls but…it was different.)she looked to the book again and put it back on the shelf.  
"I could go for coffee."She nodded and he smiled brightly, she had a feeling she knew him from somewhere but couldn’t put her finger on it.  
When they arrived she was still trying to figure out how she knew him when he asked what she wanted to drink.  
"I can get my own."She said reaching for her wallet.  
"No, i insist."He smiled and she couldnt help it when her mouth ticked up slightly.  
"Sorry to ask, but have we met before?"She asked as they sat and he raised his eyebrows.  
"I dont think so, and i would remember you if we did."He smiled softly and she shook her head.  
"You just seem really familiar."She explained apologetically.  
"Its fine, i get that alot"He shrugged, a tight smile on his face.  
"Actually, i dont think ive ever seen you around."He said and his smile lightened considerably.  
"Well, im a poli-sci student, probably wont see me unless your in the library often."She shrugged sipping her late.  
"Ill keep that in mind."He smirked and she couldnt help but smile.  
"What about you Steve?"She asked curiously.  
"Im studying art."He shrugged shyly.  
"You any good?"She teased as they sat and he shrugged a small blush coming on.  
"I mean, Im okay…im not great or anything."He offered humbly.  
"Oh?Can i see some of your work?"She asked and he nodded enthusiastically.  
"I-uh, my portfolio is at home since today was actually my off day, but this is my sketch book."He smiled flicking through the pages before showing her a self potraight, but it was signed johnny and the picture had shorter hair than him.  
"Johnny your alter ego?"She asked with a smirk and he chuckled shakeing his head.  
"No, he’s my twin brother."he said watching her as she skipped through the pages  
"Oh..wow this is amazing steve."She gushed looking over the picture.  
"I mean- its okay."he blushed.  
"No really this is really good"She smiled brightly.  
he just smiled sipping his coffee.  
She turned the page and gaped at a beautiful picture of a rose, bleeding down its petals  
"Oh-uh..thats not done yet."He blushed, looking as if he wanted to snatch the book to hide it from her.  
"its really.really good."She whispered tracing the lines with her fingers lightly.  
"I wish i was this creative."She pouted and he chuckled.  
"Anyone can learn to draw."He shrugged.  
"Would you teach me?"She asked finally looking up and meeting his surprised gaze.  
"I, i mean yeah. sure."he stammered and she smiled flipping to a new page and plucking a pen from his now open backpack.  
She scribbled down her number and smiled sliding the book to him.  
"Well, call me whenever your free."She smiled brightly and checking her watch.  
"Shit!"She cursed quickly downing her drink and he watched confused.  
"sorry, i have to run to my lecture, but it was really nice meeting you steve."She smiled.  
"you too darcy."He smiled back.  
His smile hopeful and still a little shy.  
She made her way out and couldn’t help but smile all the way to her lecture.

 

* * *

 

So….That was the first chappy, more to come ^.^  
This is the college au and yeah, if you have any prompts for this then my ask box is open, and if youve already prompted me for stories, im gonna try tie them into this story ^.^  
-CoolBananas , xo Mimi


	2. The Domestic life of Darcy

  
After her lecture (or nap, whatever you wanted to call it)  
She looked down to her phone to see a text  
  
 **From:Peter <3  
** __ **Car broke down :(, its at the shop now.  
** **Can you pick me up at 1:30 plz!!!**  
  
She sighed checking the time, she still had 20 minutes to kill, but she froze when she collided with someone's hard back and stumbling to the floor.  
"Hey, watch it jackass."She scoffed, sitting up on the ground.  
"Excuse you? you walked into me sweetheart."The guy in front of her scoffed, offering his hand to help her up anyway.  
She grumbled getting up on her own.  
"Hey!"They guy called as she walked off and she could hear quick footsteps behind her.  
"What?"She snapped and he smirked, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.  
'Well you did just physically assault me, i think you should buy me a coffee, ya know as a peace offering."he shrugged his blue eyes looking over to hers, full of fake innocence.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I accidentally walked into you, and what were you doing loitering? loiter-er."She dead panned and he smirked  
"Point taken, "He shrugged before moving to stand in front of her, making her stop to look up at him,.  
"than let me buy you a peace offering cup of coffee."He smiled brightly and she rolled her eyes.  
"C'mon, you look like you just woke up any how."he teased.  
"Stop it, your making me swoon."She stated in a monotone.  
"Come on, there's a starbucks down the road, my treat."he offered and she checked her watch.  
"Okay. fine."She sighed.  
"but, i want cake too."She said folding her arms.  
"Deal, James barnes, But you can call me Bucky."He greeted charmingly.  
"Wait...Bucky?"She gaped and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup..."He shrugged.  
"You kept my nickname."She smirked and his eyes widened.  
"Darcy?"He gaped and she smiled broadly  
."Holy crap, i-i didnt even recognise you."He gaped and she smiled as he gave her a hug.  
"Okay, now you gotta let me buy you a coffee."He urged and she nodded, letting him lead her away.

"So your a writer now, really cant say im surprised."She smirked and he shrugged, biting into his piece of cake.  
"Well, Im studying classical studies now, but yeah, i mean..im working on a few things at home."He shrugged and she smiled.  
"God, its good seeing someone from highschool."He chuckled and she smiled right on back.  
"Seems like a lifetime ago looking back ."She sighed dreamily.  
"Well for me its more like a hazy dream."He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well maybe if you didnt get high under the bleachers.."She trailed off and he laughed.  
"Dont act like i was the only one there stark."He winked and she smiled brightly.  
She looked down to check the time and cursed.  
"Im sorry bucky, but ive got to run."She sighed, chugging the rest of her coffee.  
"Oh, y-yeah sure."He nodded and she paused, her eyes meeting his.  
She dug in her handbag for a pen and grabbed his cup.  
"Call me, maybe we can do this again sometime."She smiled and he gave a toothy grin.  
"Yeah, ild like that."He nodded as she left.  
  
Darcy walked over to peters locker and folded her arms as she watched him sneacking glances at a small red head, who wore the facial expression that screamed 'Touch me and ill snap your neck.'  
He sighed closing his locker and winced seeing Darcy with an eyebrow hiked a smirk on her lips.  
"Can it darcy."He sighed pushing past her.  
"I didnt even say anything."she giggled following.  
  
"So...whats her name?"Darcy asked as they drove.  
"Sorry.music, cant hear you."Peter apologised, shoving in his headphones.  
"Asshole."She pouted and he rolled his eyes leaning back into his seat.  
She tugged the head phone out and he glared at her.  
"Speak man child."She snapped and he pouted folding his arms.  
"What are you? 12?"She dead panned and he roled his eyes.  
"Her name is natasha."He bit out.  
"See, was that so hard?"She smiled and he scoffed.  
"Just drop it, and dont tell howard or tony!"He pleaded.  
"Why?"She giggled and he looked ta her as if she was crzy.  
"Tony was like, the ladies man of all ladies men at highschool."He scoffed and she shrugged.  
"Well he did have a girlfriends named wednsday,thruday and friday.."She agreed  
"And howard is like mr.relationship ever since he and maria got together, he thinks he knows it all...even tho its all maria."He scoffed and she nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, my lips are sealed."She vowed and he gave a small smile.  
  
When she got home she rummaged through the fridge and sighed seeing hardly anyfood left.  
Her phone buzzed and she answered still digging through the week old left overs and weird food tony bought to try and eat (and never ate)  
"Hello?"She answerd, removing all the old food.  
"Hey Darce, its bucky,."Bucky replied and she raised an eyebrow, but continued cleaning out the fridge.  
"Hey Bucky."She smiled as she removed the last of the left overs and went to throw them in the trash.  
"Can i help you?"She asked as she rinsed some of the dishes out an piled them into the dishwasherr.  
"not really, i just wanted to know if this number was legit or not."He chuckled and she smiled.  
"Why would i give you a fake number?"She asked innocently.  
"Well i remember you giving me your number in highschool and it ended up being the school nurse."He pointed out and she laughed.  
"You still never told me what you texted, i bet it was dirty, thats why she couldnt look you in the eye for a week."She giggled.  
"And you will never know, because you gave me a faulty number."He smirked oer the phone and she giggled.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?Any plans?"He asked casually and she looked around.  
"Well, not much, just gonna do some grocery shopping..i dont know pick something up for dinner, you?"She asked and she heard the phone move and a muffled 'go awy im talking,Shut it or ill let you starve.'  
"Sorry, my sisters being a little..angle."He apologised and she giggled.  
"So, uh, do you maybe wanna come out with me tonight?   
Have some drinks, catch up a bit."He asked and she considered it for a second.  
"...sure, text me where and ill text you after i finish up here."She agreed.  
"W-Great, ill see you later."He replied happily and she smiled.  
"Okay, bye bucky." she smiled before hanging up.  
"Hot date?"Tony asked from behind her making her scream in fright.  
"God dammnit Tony!"She snapped and he smirked stepping back.  
"So, hot date?"he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Im going to the supermarket."She declared motioning to the empty fridge and he frowned.  
"That was full this morning."He muttered and she frowned.  
"Well duh, you, howard and peter go through a dump truck worth of food weekly."She scoffed.  
"dont forget to get jarvis, dummy and 'you' more food...cause i did."Tony reminded and she rolled her eyes.  
"his name isnt 'you' its baker"She snapped and tony shrugged. as he walked past him  
"AND BUY MORE CONDOMS"He shouted after her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Hot date?"Steve smirked as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.  
"Maybe, jealous stevie?'Bucky cooed and steve rolled his eyes.  
"Actually, i met a girl."He smiled fondly and Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
"You did?"  
"Yup, big blue eyes, dark brown hair."Steve smirked and buckys msiled.  
"Good for you Punk."He teased and steve rolled his eyes but smiled.  
muttering "Jerk." as he left buckys room.  
Bucky walked over to his bedside drawr and pulled his old journel, skipping to he page that held a picture of he and darcy, higher than kites but smileing non the less, thinking of when he first spoke to the girl he's been in love with since middleschool.  
  
 **2006** \- _**new mexico**_  
 _James huffed as his books were shoved to the floor, again._  
 _He glanced up to see big buff and jerky glaring at him._  
 _"What wrong blondie?"The guy snapped and James rolled his eyes._  
 _His back hit the lockers hard, knocking the breath out of him as the jock held him up by the color._  
 _"Wheres the cash money bags?"The guy sneered and james glared trying to shove him away to no avail._  
 _"Hey look at this."One of the other jocks chuckled and James’ eyes widened._  
 _His eyes locked with one of the smaller jocks surrounding him, but the guy looked down, guilt evident in his features._  
 _" ‘The light hits her skin, a_  
 _My heart flutters so._  
 _For she is the juliet to my romeo.”The guy read over dramatically and James blushed scarlet shoving hard against the laughing jock._  
 _"You right poetry, what a pussy!"The jocks laughed letting him go, James dropped quickly picking up his books._  
 _"No wonder you dad skipped, he’d be embarrassed with a son like you."One jock chuckled and James froze, shaking in rage._  
 _"Hey jerk off!"A feminine voice called and James closed his eyes shaking his head._  
 _'not her.'he thought snatching the last of his dropped papers._  
 _'Anyone but her!' he internally begged, not daring to look up._  
 _"Go away Stark, The slut corners out back."A jock snapped and James Glared at the ground, anger welling up._  
 _"Oh I know, your moms out there now."She smirked and James looked up shyly, seeing her in all her glory._  
 _Darcy Stark,_  
 _Her blond hair a bit darker than his, with a strip of pink._  
 _Her plump pink lips curved up in a challenging smirk._  
 _"Your lucky your starks kid sister."One jock threatened and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms and jutting out her hip._  
 _"Or else what hotshot? You gonna hit me?"She asked cocking an eyebrow._  
 _"Dont test him Darce."The guilty jock from before pleaded and she held up a hand to him._  
 _"No, Maybe Your daddy shouldn't have skipped the condom you jackass."She hissed stepping closer._  
 _"And dont get snarky with me, cause you got whisky dick with maya, and i happened to walk in.":She smiled brightly and all the other jocks muffled their laughter._  
 _"Shut your mouth you slut."The red faced jock hissed._  
 _"Whats wrong with being a slut?"She asked innocently and the jock was gobsmacked by her carefree reply._  
 _"J-Just, piss off, this doesn’t involve you.’He snapped and she shrugged._  
 _"Why are you picking on him anyway?"She asked tiredly, glancing down to james who blushed a bit when their eyes met._  
 _"He’s a wuss."the jock shrugged._  
 _"writing poetry gets you pussy, doesn’t make you a pussy."She said putting her hands on her hips and James tried to stop his jaw from dropping at her words._  
 _"Whatever."the jock hissed turning and leading away the team._  
 _"you okay?"Darcy asked offering her hand, he nodded standing up and smiled shyly at her.  
_ _"Yeah im fine, you didnt have to do that.."He said softly, shoving his hands in his pocket  
"No skin off my back, that jerk is just that, a jerk.and besides, ive been waiting for weeks to use that whiskey dick line."She giggled and he laughed ducking his head.  
_ _"I- uh. James.James Buchanan barnes."He greeted hurriedly, extending his hand.  
_ _She tilted her head, pursed her lips and squinted.  
_ _He Shifted awkwardly under her gaze, debating weather or not to put his hand down.  
_ _"Yeah, no."She said shake her head, but before he dropped his hand she grabbed it.  
_ _"Im gonna call you bucky, James is too…old.formal, doesn’t fit you well"She smiled softly and he chuckled, licking his bottom lip.  
_ _"Oh really?"He smirked and she nodded shaking his hand.  
_ _."By the by, im Darcy."She smiled softly._ _"  
But, you do realize…I already knew who you were right/"She asked dropping his hand and he raised an eyebrow.  
_ _"you did?’He asked confused._ _"Well duh, we have english together, and i would definitely remember a guy who writes like you.  
"She smiled and he blushed._ _"Darcy!" A thick southern accent drawled and the duo turned to see Remmy walking over to them.  
_ _"Ill see you around bucky."She smiled, walking off to her cajin boyfriend._ _James smiled to himself.  
_ _"Bucky."He repeated, liking the sound of that._

  
"Oh my god."Darcy groaned looking to her phone with multiple messages from howard and tony fro condoms and lube.  
She sighed piling up her cart.  
Her phone buzzed and she frowned answering it.  
"I swear to god if you tell me to get extra large condoms and lots of lube again, i will castrate you tony,  
I dont even care if i never get nephews and neices from you."She snapped and there was a pause, before someone burst into laughter.  
"Wait...who is this?"She asked confused and the laughing simmered down.  
"Hey Darcy, its uh- its steve."The voice said and she would have blushed, ya know...if she had shame.  
"Oh, hi steve."She smiled as she looked over some bananas.  
"So, i was jsut wondering if you were busy tomorrow.."He asked shyly and she paused thinking for a second.  
"Nope, tomorrows free."She said piling fruit into the cart.  
"Why, what'd you have in mind?"She asked and there was another pause.  
"Uh, do you maybe wanna have lunch with me?I- I mean, we can start those art lessons a well...if you want."He asked and she smiled at his shyness.  
"Sure, Text me when and where."She replied and she could practically feel his smile.  
"Great- uh, ill text you than."Steve said and his voice sounded a little strained.  
"Do i need to bring anything?Pencils..paper?'She asked.  
"n-no, ive got that.just bring yourself."He smiled and she nodded throwing some potato chips in her cart.  
"Okay, than ill see you tomorrow steve."She smiled as she threw in some ice-cream.  
"Yeah, see you than Darcy."He said before hanging up.  
She frowned coming up to the condoms and lube, throwing in some cartons and moving to the lube.  
"I hate shopping for those assholes."She muttered

  



End file.
